russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New IBC-13 Station ID – Pinoy Ang Dating
March 1, 2017 IBC-13, the Kapinoy network, continues to make itself as a third player in the industry by celebrating its 57th year with the newly-revamped theme song Pinoy Ang Dating, a tagline of IBC-13's new station ID launched today, Sunday, March 1. Kapinoy is the corporate term for IBC-13 viewers just like ABS-CBN branded their viewers as Kapamilya and GMA-7’s viewers Kapuso, plus the commitment to upgrading facilities, and solid shows for the masses. The lyric video for the featured song Pinoy Ang Dating, meanwhile, has already over 1 million Youtube views less than a week after its debut. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa says: “The Station ID is Pinoy Ang Dating campaign from 1994 to 2001 and returned since 2013 which signalled our decision to focus on producing a mix of quality drama and light entertainment programs, world-class and action-packed sports programs ranging from basketball to boxing that bring Filipinos together as one nation, and news and current affairs programs that not only deliver the news and public service but also contribute to our nation-building, as the most successful and most profitable multimedia conglomerate in the country.” The station ID will feature the roster of talents and personalities — Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Cesar Montano, Tonton Gutierrez, Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, Ben Tulfo, Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, APO Hiking Society, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, the PBA players, etc. IBC-13 remains the network with its innovative and creative programming for the “Kapinoys” that is set to dominate the Philippine TV landscape. In celebration of its 57th year anniversary, the song Pinoy Ang Dating, IBC-13 theme song in recording the SID jingle composed by Tom Taus and Dingdong Avanzado, arranged by Albert Tamayo and sung by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar. These are the Pinoy programming in Philippine television that have made IBC-13 the network for the whole family. The Station ID also features various iconic locations, from home, school, office, traffic and Broadcast City. Aside from the ID, the theme Pinoy Ang Dating will be heard on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and provincial radio stations nationwide starting today. Giant blue balloons will also be scattered around the metro to literally bring forth the summer fun. The SID Team partnered with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC Entertainment, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Regional, Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security, IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, Inc., IBC HR Division, IBC Talent Center and IBC Digital Media Division. Produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc. and directed by Monti Parungao, the 4-minute Station ID starts and ends IBC-13’s programming beginning January 1. It’s also seen online via ibc.cpm.ph and facebook.com/ibc13manila. Don’t miss the launch of the new IBC-13 Station ID Pinoy Ang Dating on Wednesday (March 1) after Express Ba;ota on IBC-13. Watch the station ID music video here: